chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Havoc (story)
Havoc is a non-canon story of the chessverse written by Weeeman. The story begins with the protagonist, Havoc, narrating his actions to himself to ensure that his worsening amnesia won't make him forget everything. Main Characters Havoc: he is the main protagonist and the first narrator of the story. He is a human turned into a draconequus minor by Disharmony. Disharmony: a female draconequus and the second narrator. She has joined the chessgame of the gods in order to take revenge on Discord for something he did to her a long time ago. 'Supporting Characters ' Screwball: originally she was sent by Discord to kill Havoc but became friends after he was reform. Screwball finds him evil at first but grew fond of him even she wants to be alone form time to time. She is also a chaos pony who is stronger then Havoc. the Arcane Drogue the Arcane: A Diamond Dog who is the leader of The son of the previous Diamond Dog leader of Granite Black. He is interest in Equestrian technology and culture. He seems to like Havoc even when he is a Draconequus Minor. He tells Havoc to leave his town so The Diamond Dogs won't think he's against them for teaming up with him. Mane Six The Mane Six : Havoc has seen them on Tv when he was human. He loved watching My Little Pony before he was sent to Equis by Disharmony. When he met each of them, he got excited. The Mane Six were Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity. Diane: The last Pinkie Pie Clone who Havoc saved. He promise to take care of her so nothing bad happens to her. They went to Trottingham where Diane stayed there so Havoc doesn't drain her magic. Armor Shining Armor: Twilight's Big Brother, Captain of The royal Guard, husband of Princess Cadence and Co-ruler of The Crystal Empire. When he first met Havoc he not only hated him but he find him annoying. After the war, Shining Armor started to like him despite having a hard time getting use to Havoc silliness. Cadence Princess Cadence: Twilight's former Foal sitter and current Sister-in-law. She is The Princess of Love and along with Shining Armor is the Co-ruler of The Crystal Empire. She trained Havoc to see how powerful he is until she realize that he was not as strong as she thought he was but became good friends. Princess Celestia: She's the Co-ruler of Equestria and the Sun Goddess. When she heard about Havoc's destruction in Fillydephia she was planning to have him in jail until she learns that what he did in past was just his weakness for not being to chaotic. She decided to let Havoc stay in Canterlot and not sent him to jail if he behaves. she gives him a home for him to stay. Princess Luna: The Co-ruler of Equestria and the Little Sister of Princess Celesta. She is also called The Moon Queen by The Diamond Dogs. She first met him in his dreams when he had nightmares about the monster versions of Diane. She tells him that she and her sister will leave him alone if he doesn't do anything bad. Discord: A Draconequus who use to be a villain but got reformed by Fluttershy. When Havoc and Discord met they became decent friends. He let's him live if promises not to kill Screwball. 'Villains ' Plastic Pinocchio: A human like being with a mask that can enter dreams. He once tries to convince Havoc to join him but he refuse the offer making them enemies. His goal was to kill ponies in their sleep when he is stronger. He is true form looks like an ugly willow tree made of human flesh. He was killed by Princess Luna when her physical body entered the dream world. Tirek: A G4 version of the original Tirek. This centaur can drain Magic out of Earth Ponies, Pegasi and Unicorns. He fought and Defeated Havoc, Draken and Knightbane with enough magic to take them down. Disharmony: Havoc's player who hates Havoc and Discord. She enters the Chessgame for revenge on him. Synopsis Arrival to Equestria Havoc is sent to Equestria by Disharmony, under the disguise of the human woman Shay Nimrod, with a ritual that ends up with the death of his human form. He awakes in the rock farm owned by Pinkie Pie's family. Shortly after he manages to understand what has happened to him he's chased away by the Pies. He manages to escape by hiding in a forest, where he decides to test his powers. He overexertes himself and "dies", but Disharmony gives him a second chance and a magic curse that doesn't let him kill himself by using all of his magic. After that he goes to Fillydelphia, where he spends his first night as a bull. However, his true form is revealed and the police force try to arrest him using excessive amounts of violence. This triggers Havoc's crazy state, which makes him kill four ponies and hurt many more. He manages to escape and decides to remain hidden in the woods until he has enough self-control to enter a town again. He spends two months travelling West through forests, avoiding anything that resembles civilization. He reaches Ponyville by crossing part of the Everfree Forest. There he meets Applejack as a diamond dog, gaining her trust so she can accompany him to Ponyville's library to avoid causing panic among the Ponivillians. In the library he meets Twilight Sparkle and Spike, and he checks many old newspapers to have an idea of what is happening in Equestria. Shortly after he meets Pinkie Pie, he feels an outside force taking the chaos energy that Pinkie Pie releases. He follows the trail of energy to a bush, where Screwball is waiting for him. She uses her powers to teleport the both of them out of town, and then she tries to kill him. They engage in a chaos battle with no clear victor until Screwball creates Black Hole, an alicorn Original Character that Havoc wrote about when he was a human to parody Mary Sue OCs. The two of them prove to be too strong for Havoc, so he flees towards Fluttershy's cottage. There, he uses his mind control powers on Fluttershy to make her Stare down Black Hole and Screwball, giving him enough time to escape. Outside of Equestria He flies North until he leaves Equestria and enters Gem Fido. There, after being ambushed by three diamond dogs, he decides to infiltrate a diamond dog den so he can hide from anyone that might want to kill him and become stronger by feeding on the chaos caused by the dogs. He learns as much as he can from the surviving diamond dog and decides to become a member of the Granite Back den. He spends a few weeks in Granite Back, working as a diamond dog and becoming a friend of Drogur, the alpha, who is happy to find another dog intelligent enough to have conversations. Drogur forces Havoc to reveal his true form after mistaking him for a changeling, and decides to keep him as a secret weapon. To do that the diamond dog also reveals that he can use magic by saying certains words aloud, which are words that are the same in English and Latin. Together, they kill a green dragon named Thuryol who tries to force them to give him all their jewels. Drogur gifts Havoc a massive hammer made with one of Thuryol's bones, which he carries in a pocket dimension since then. Days later, Black Hole enters the den disguised as a captured slave. He tries to make an uprising among the slaves but no one follows him. This enrages him and he uses his magic to reveal Havoc. They engage in a fight which Havoc manages to win. Black Hole dies, but the fight causes many damages to the den and Drogur decides to banish Havoc until he can return without endangering the warren. Havoc continues to travel, this time following a Crackle-like dragon who leads him to the Dragon Badlands. There he meets a gang of four teen dragons that he joins by stealing from the hoard of an adult pink dragoness, who almost manages to catch him. He enjoys his dragon life until a gang made of older black teen dragon give them a beating and kidnap a dragoness loved by the leader of Havoc's gang. Havoc's gang gather a bigger group of dragons and they assault the black dragons' hideout. Havoc decides that he doesn't want to stay among dragons anymore when they torture the leader of the gang to death. He chooses to return to Equestria, but the pink dragoness from whose hoard he stole spots him and chases him. Havoc wastes most of his magic to escape from her, and as he continues flying he finds himself in a frozen land covered in snow. There he is found by King Sombra, who easily overwhelms Havoc. Shining Armor's arrival saves Havoc, and working as unwilling allies they decide to run in different directions so only one of them is chased by Sombra. Havoc is the unlucky one, and Sombra immobilizes him by covering most of his body with dark crystals. He is left alone while Sombra chases after Shining Armor. Minutes later the mane 6, Spike and Shining Armor run past his position without seeing him, as he's almost completely covered by snow. Thinking he's going to die anyways, he pushes Shining Armor into the Crystal Empire before Sombra can do anything other than disabling his horn. Sombra tries to kill Havoc for helping Shining Armor, but Disharmony intervenes and reminds King Sombra that playes can't kill pieces. She then releases Havoc and heals him back to the state he was before meeting Sombra. Then she tells him why he's in Equis and she answers as many of Havoc's questions as she can without breaking any of the rules of the game. Havoc discovers he can't cross Cadance's barrier, but he manages to enter the Empire during the few seconds it falls. He joins Shining Armor and Cadance, and he manages to gain enough trust from them to be considered an ally instead of an enemy. He leaves them to take the chaos energy released by the crystal ponies. He discovers he can shapeshift into a pony and, becoming Berry Punch by mistake, he decides to mingle with the crystal ponies. After watching Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy joust, he puts an armor on himself and challenges Rainbow Dash, who hits him in the head by mistake. Fluttershy takes him to a tent to heal him and, when she takes his helmet off, she sees that half of his face looks like it really is again. He tries to convince her that he's a friend, but she uses the Stare on him and forces him to answer her questions. The Stare is interrupted when the tent is covered in dark crystals, and Havoc convinces Fluttershy to leave him alone, as he couldn't have lied when he told her under the effects of the Stare that he wasn't their enemy. Havoc decides to fly to the palace, but he changes his mind and flies into a house to check what happens if he tries to "discord" a crystal pony affected by Sombra's curse. When he tries to leave the house after learning not to mess with dark curses, Sombra's dark crystals cover the whole house, trapping him with the crystal pony couple. He learns their names: Emerald Sword and Opal, and challenges Emerald Sword to a sparring match. This results in both ponies becoming happy again to free themselves of Sombra's curse. Shortly after, Sombra is destroyed by the Crystal Heart and Havoc bids farewell to the ponies. He reaches the palace and, after a short dialogue with Cadance, locks himself in a bedroom to sleep peacefully. The next morning, he is discovered by the mane six, Spike and the Royal Couple when he's eating breakfast in the palace's kitchen. With the help from Cadance and Shining Armor, he manages to meet everyone in friendly terms and he tells them an almost true version of his story. Afterwards, he is faced by Shining Armor, who realized Havoc was the one who killed some ponies in Fillydelphia. The unicorn tells him to stay away from them until Celestia decides his fate. Havoc decides to leave by teleporting, but Screwball uses her magic to make him teleport to Ponyville instead of the outskirts of the Crystal Empire. They fight each other, and Screwball manages to beat him. However, she is too weak to kill him, so she's forced to turn him into stone and leave him in a place where he's unlikely to be found. Release A full month after Screwball defeated him, he is released when the clones of Pinkie Pie spawned by the Mirror Pool create enough chaos for him to break the petrification spell. He follows the clones around until he discovers that Twilight Sparkle is "killing" them, so he returns to the hall where the clones are being forced to watch paint dry and manages to save the last one. He quickly realizes that the clone won't survive on her own, so he takes her with him until he can find a safe place for her. When they stop in the Everfree to rest, Zecora meets them, and suggests them to go to the old castle of the royal sisters, where Nightmare Moon was defeated, as they will find something interesting there. They arrive at the castle at night and they decide to camp next to it and explore in the morning. Princess Luna visits Havoc in his dreams to inform him of what she and her sister think of him. He's told that if he doesn't cause more trouble they will ignore him and let him be, but that they will hunt him down if he ever again harms a pony. Havoc wakes up and Pinkie's clone tells him to call her Diane from now on. Both wander into the castle, following Havoc's magic sense, until they find a room with a puzzle. When Diane touches it she activates a trap, and skeletons rise to attack them. Havoc manages to protect her until she solves the puzzle, which opens a secret passage. The passage leads to a corridor in which Havoc's magic stops working and he becomes weaker and smaller as they keep advancing. Diane carries him to the end, and they enter a room with another draconequus in it. The draconequus tells them his name, Turmoil, and his story, and then offers to tell Havoc his human name in exchange for Diane carrying him out of the room, as the corridor makes any draconequus too weak to cross to the other side on his own. Havoc passes out when Turmoil tells him his human name: Martin. Havoc remains unconscious while his brain processes all the memories unlocked by Turmoil, and when he wakes up Turmoil explains him many things about his draconequus magic and how to use it with more effectiveness. The older draconequus also gives Diane a magic necklace and Havoc a magic-breaking axe and leaves, revealing that Dissonance's death turned him into a real draconequus. After that, Havoc flies away with Diane on her back and they decide to go to Trottingham. Trottingham Havoc, disguised as the unicorn Golden Shower, and Diane arrive at Trottingham and buy a house. Havoc decides to use his recovered knowledge of Earth's economics to make a living as a financial advisor. Soon they discover that the Sheriff, a thestral named Bruce Mayne, has been creating absurd taxes that are causing many ponies to go bankrupt, and others to join the Merry Mares, a band of thieves led by Robin Hoof that steal from the rich and give it to the poor. Havoc and Diane have a clash with the Merry Mares, who try to steal Diane's magic necklace. The Mares kidnap them and, after Havoc convinces them that they fight for the same cause, release them after they promise that any Mare will be able to hide in their house. Months later Diane, who joined the Merry Mares, is caught along with some more mares and Havoc decides to intervene before Bruce Mayne can hurt any of them. The situation soon goes out of control and the Mares storm Trottingham's castle, battling the guards. Bruce Mayne then reveals that he is a chesspiece and attacks everything in sight with a powerful magic weapon. After a gruesome battle, Havoc, Robin Hoof and a Merry Mare named Comet Tail manage to kill Bruce Mayne. However, Bruce manages to permanently kill Havoc's moose form with his magic before dying, and the two mares discover that Havoc is a draconequus minor. They decided that his help deserves recognition, so they let him stay after he promises that he will explain them what he is and why he lives in Trottingham. Diane and Havoc return home and they try to heal the damage that Bruce Mayne did to him, with little success. While they are at it a projection of Disharmony appears between them and orders Havoc to kill Fluttershy to hurt Discord, who has been released and turned into good. Havoc refuses to obey her, and she leaves after warning him that, once the chessgame is over and the rule of not hurting pieces stops existing she will punish him. After a quick nap, Havoc decides to go to the party that Diane has set up to celebrate that Bruce has been overthrown. There, Comet Tail questions him about his chaos magic and allows him and Diane to stay in Trottingham after deciding Havoc isn't a foe. Then he convinces her to go to the party and, the next thing he knows, he is waking up in his room with Comet Tail sleeping next to him. He spends most of that morning trying to figure out what happened, as he doesn't remember anything due to how much he drank. Havoc is appointed as Trottingham's treasurer by Robin Hoof and spends several months trying to repair the damage caused by Bruce Mayne. The morning of Hearth Warming's Eve Diane falls sick, and Havoc discovers that the chaos energy he innately releases is the cause of her disease, because she, being a clone made of magic water, acts as an unwilling filter that accumulates his magic whenever it tries to go through her body . Havoc decides to abandon Diane and Trottingham until he finds a way to stay with her without harming her. He decides to hide in the forest until he manages not to release chaos energy, but Discord appears before him. Discord explains to Havoc that he no longer wants him dead, and that he will never manage to stop releasing chaos energy, so he will never be able to stay with Diane without endangering her. To prove that he's good, Discord gives Havoc a reindeer horn that replaces the moose horn that was destroyed by Bruce Mayne. Havoc also learns the reason why Disharmony hates Discord, and Discord suggests him to go to Granite Back. Diamond dog war Havoc causes havoc on a small town near Trottingham to charge himself enough to teleport to Ponyville. There he finds that Twilight has become an alicorn and he goes crazy, removing her wings and putting them on Rarity, then on Pinkie Pie. He finally stops when Twilight blasts him with a spell, making him realize that he's being annoying. Havoc tells the ponies a relatively accurate version of what he has been doing for the last months, while learning about what happened in Season 3. He learns that the Crystal Empire and Granite Back have allied and are conquering diamond dog dens to release the slaves. However, the conversation makes him argue with Twilight, whom he has grown to hate because she "killed" Pinkie's clones, and he snaps when he relates one of her comments with that. He leaves Ponyville after stating his hate towards Twilight and saying hurtful things to her. That same day he reaches the Crystal Empire, where Cadance orders Flash Sentry to watch over him until she is done with her duties. Havoc and Flash Sentry develop a mutual hate due to Havoc's constant pranks and Flash's hostile attitude. When Havoc and Cadance meet she spars with him to see if he's powerful enough to make a difference in the Gem Fido war. Satisfied, she makes him join a group of scouts who had spent a few days resting in the Empire and are rejoining the fight the next morning. Havoc and the scouts reach the frontline, where he meets Luna, Drogur, Shining Armor and Attila Sarois. They quickly bring him up to speed and have he and Luna spearhead the attack on Sharp Ruby. Havoc nearly dies when Sharp Ruby's Beta attacks him with an orthros, a magical two-headed dog which can eat magic, making all of Havoc's spells useless. Havoc manages to win, giving Luna time to save the slaves, and they both join the main forces as they conquer the warren. During the course of the war, he duels several times with Griffon the griffon, a human like him who fights for the Griffon Dominion, over who has "dibs" on certain Gem Fido settlements. Screwball reveals her presence, telling Havoc that she's been following him for a while because Discord ordered her to keep an eye on him just in case Disharmony tried to influence him again. After a couple of months, most of Gem Fido has been conquered either by Equestria or by the Dominion, and Screwball and Havoc learn to appreciate each other. Havoc fights Aio the Diamond Wolf, the human who has become the leader of the remains of Gem Fido, and manages to defeat him, ending the war. Havoc is sent along with a group of guards who are carrying the most dangerous prisoners to Canterlot to be judged for their crimes. The group is attacked by Jackeuline, a chesspiece who is actively trying to win the game by murdering those who are more likely than her to do so. Havoc teams up with Aio and Screwball and manages to force her to flee, but they are gravely wounded and some of the prisoners die during the fight. Knight of Equestria Havoc finally reaches Canterlot, where he meets Knightbane, an excentric human turned into changeling, who acts as a guide of sorts. Celestia and Luna order him and several others who fought in Gem Fido knights. He is also summoned by Gwar, Drogur's son, who has grown tired of playing the politician in Canterlot and wishes to return home. Havoc then finds himself working as the one in charge of everything related to diamond dogs in Equestria, and relies heavily on his assistant, The Great and Powerful Trixie. Havoc learns to enjoy living in Canterlot, making new friendships and no longer worrying about his safety. His main concern becomes Screwball, who's having an existencial crisis after realizing that Discord never cared about her, and that she was only a tool for him to break free. Eventually, Screwball moves to Ponyville to stay away from both Discord and Havoc. When Tirek and Discord attack Canterlot, Havoc attempts to stop Tirek, but the centaur is just too powerful and nearly kills him. Havoc realizes that he's stopped growing stronger since he moved to Canterlot, and that it will be only a matter of time until another human kills him. Because of that, he decides to leave Equestria in order to find new challenges and become stronger as a result. Celestia suggests him to return to Gem Fido to help fight off the increasingly common dragon raids, so he does. Once there, he discovers that other humans and unique individuals have formed a dragon hunting group, which he joins. Intermissions The intermission are chapters that focus on secondary characters. The first intermission focuses on Cloudy Sunset, the pegasus mare who finds Granite Back and gives Drogur a message from Shining Armor, in which he offers the diamond dogs an alliance. The second intermission focuses on the battle between the diamond dogs of Sapphire Pit and the allied forces of the Crystal Empire and Granite Back, and the events that led to the battle. The third intermission takes place in Canterlot, where Equestria's lords and nobles are having their bi-monthly gathering. The nobles are surprised when Drogur, the diamond dog, joins them and reveals that he is also a Lord. The princesses deal with the complains caused by this, and then require Drogur to explain why his dogs and the crystal ponies are at war with more diamond dogs clans with each passing week. After Drogur is done explaining and is allowed to leave, Celestia shows concern on the amount of chaos and changes taking place in Equestria, and how they will allow Discord to break free in a matter of years. The fourth intermission takes place in Yellow Topaz, a large diamond dog warren sieged by the Equestrians. Attila Sarois, the Beta of Yellow Topaz, challenges and kills his Alpha so he can negotiate an alliance with the Equestrians in order to avoid a massacre. The fifth intermission takes place in Ponyville, where Gwar, son of Drogur the Arcane, convinces the diamond dog clan living nearby to abandon their way of life and become part of Equestria. He also meets Twilight Sparkle and realizes that he can't stand how bookish and inquisitive she is. The sixth intermission focuses on the main characters of the previous intermissions. Cloudy Sunset has become the captain of Trottingham's guard under Lady Robin Hoof's command and Emerald Sword becomes a father. Blueblood reconciles with Cadance, and finally gets over the fact that she chose Shining Armor over him. Attila meets a yak and wonders about how many more races will ally themselves with Equestria's ponies other than diamond dogs. Finally, Gwar decides to start teaching diamond dog cubs when he realizes that Gem Fido lacks any kind of educational system. Crossovers None. There are parodies of characters from other stories, but they are not crossovers. Category:Story Category:All Category:Incomplete Category:Noncanon